


Birthday Victory

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [16]
Category: Dayton White - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017), Sebastian Stan characters
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: HBC drunk drabble from definitelydaytonwhite on tumblr:Hello, Ladies. It's my birthday in a few days, how about a drunk drabble for that?
Relationships: Dayton White/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 8





	Birthday Victory

You were rushing to finish the cake you had decided to make for the birthday boy, so preoccupied you didn’t hear him as he came into the kitchen.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he greeted you startling you so much you let out a little shriek.

You looked over your shoulder catching him grinning widely at scaring you. “Hey, behave speed racer or else you won’t get your surprise,” you told him making sure the cake was hidden from his sight.

He made of show of trying to peek leaning to the side to see around you. “What are you hiding over there? I think I know judging by the flour on your face.”

You puffed out a breath. “Hush. Just, sit down at the counter over there until I’m done.”

He chuckled, shaking his head at you but took a seat on the stool at the counter. You went back to icing the cake asking him how his day had been. When you had finished, you put a candle in the middle of the cake and lit it. You turned carrying the cake over to the counter and placing it in front of him.

“Now, make a wish and blow out the candle.”

“What? No birthday song for me?” 

“I think we both know you don’t want that,” you answered, giggling and kissing him on the cheek.

He blew out the candle then pulled you close. “I don’t need to make a wish. I have what I want.”

You laughed. “You’re so cheesy,” you told him before pressing a kiss to his lips. “Want a piece now?” you asked. “Or do you want to see your other present?”

“Other present? Well, sweetheart, you have me very curious about that. I vote for option two. We can have the cake later.”

“You sure about that?” You swiped your finger across the frosting at the bottom of the cake and held your finger up to his lips. Dayton’s eyes darkened as he held your wrist and wrapped his lips around the tip of your finger, licking the icing off then nipping at the pad of your finger.

“Taste delicious,” he said pausing then leaning in to whisper against your ear, “but not nearly as delectable as that sweet pussy of yours.” 

You shivered as his lips brushed against your ear. “You’ll get to taste that too, Daddy. Be patient,” you told him, turning your head to nip his earlobe.

He growled, pulling you closer, hands sliding down to your ass and squeezing as he captured your lips practically devouring your mouth with his own. Your hands went to his head, fingers slipping into the messy locks and tugging.

He stood picking you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he carried you to the bedroom the cake forgotten. He placed you on the bed then stood back, eyes roaming your body. “So what’s this other gift you have for me, sweetheart?”

You leaned back on your elbows and grinned. “Undress me and see,” you teased him.

Smiling he grabbed the waistband of your shorts pulling them down your legs and flinging them across the room. Seeing a peek of red beneath the hem of your t-shirt, he quickly whipped your shirt over your head throwing it to the side. He licked his lips as he took you in, red satin panties and bra, the panties with bows tied at each side and the bra underwire with a strip of satin covering your nipples and tied in a bow in the middle.

“Ready to unwrap your gift now, Daddy?” you asked

Dayton groaned, quickly stripping out of his clothes and covering your body with his kissing you before shifting so that he could untie the ribbon between your breasts. Surprisingly, he did so slowly letting the satin slide to the sides then dipped his head flicking his tongue over first one nipple then the other making the pebble. He sucked one into his mouth as he rolled the other between his fingers tugging gently then harder. 

You cried out arching your back, fingers lacing into his hair tugging as you silently begged for more. He kissed down your body, nipping at the waist of your panties. Looking up at you, he slowly untied one side then the other. He lifted the front of your panties letting it fall between your legs. He groaned as he leaned down his tongue making a quick swipe up along your folds. 

“Oh, fuck.” Your voice barely above a whisper as he pulled your clit between his lips sucking hard as he thrust one, then two fingers into you, scissoring his fingers as he continued sucking and licking at your nub. He didn’t let up until you were cumming hard, clenching around his fingers, hips thrusting into the air. He lapped at your pussy, drinking up every bit of your cum that he could.

He crawled back up your body as you came down, kissing you, his tongue sweeping inside your mouth. You sucked on his tongue tasting yourself and moaning into the kiss. He pulled away, biting your lip softly. “Told you, you taste absolutely delectable, sweetheart. Is that pretty pussy ready for Daddy’s cock?” he asked nuzzling against your neck.

When you nodded, he thrust his hips, burying his cock deep inside you. Sucking marks on your neck he slowly moved making shallow thrusts then pulling out and thrusting deep. You pulled your knees toward your chest so he was hitting deeper, cock rubbing against your g-spot, warmth spreading through you as another orgasm built.

Your fingers wound themselves into his hair as he continued nuzzling against your neck the slow movement driving you crazy but bringing you closer to the edge. You came, the leisurely pace seeming to draw out your orgasm, your mouth open in a silent cry as you felt him follow you over, his cum spilling deep inside you.

He kissed you softly, as you both came back down. He rolled to the side bringing you with him so you were half sprawled across his chest. You giggled and looked up at him. “So can I mark this down as a birthday gift success?”

“Oh, I would say you earned a victory lap, sweetheart.”


End file.
